


The final setting of the sun

by Shae_la_Hyene



Series: Hurt Capri fics named after MLP fansongs [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jord's POV, M/M, happening right before Ravenel, yet another one, you read right, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Laurent looked very small, in Damen's arms.
Relationships: Damen & Jord (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Jord & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Hurt Capri fics named after MLP fansongs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The final setting of the sun

The battlefield was disturbingly silent.  
Battlefields were never silent. They were places where flesh crashed against flesh, where resonated pain and agony cries, and the hooves and the metal… It was never silent.  
Time seemed suspended, the armies frozen, seemingly waiting for… something. Anything.  
They had won, the battle was theirs, the first true victory they had managed. And in the same time, they lost the reason they were fighting at all, because the Prince was dead.  
They were the Prince’s soldiers, they were fighting under his command, following his lead, for his cause. There was no cause anymore.  
The last true heir to the throne of Vere was gone, and now everything belonged to the man they had been fighting, in vain, the man they all hated and who wouldn’t spare any of them.  
It had all happened very fast, like everything does in battle. One second Jord was looking at Damianos, standing over the falling body of Lord Touars, begging him not to tell Laurent, and anger was filling his chest. The next, he heard an alert scream, and turned his head to see that the golden figure was no longer standing. He had been exposed because Jord, the one that was supposed to die before he let it happen to his Prince, was too busy with being angry at Damen. It took a while for the information to settle on him.  
Laurent was invincible, he vanquished all odds, crushed the word impossible under his boot. He couldn’t have fallen. He was too good a fighter to lose a battle. But the truth of a battlefield was that no matter how good a swordsman you can be, it won’t change much against a spare arrow or spear. Auguste’s ill-fitting armor didn’t protect him enough.  
Part of his mind couldn’t accept it. Laurent would have never let that happen, he controlled everything, there was no fate or luck in the equation. He would never have let himself fall and die. And yet, Jord was facing the ugly truth : Laurent was dead.  
None of the soldiers here, no matter which side they had been fighting on in the first place, knew what to do. The opposite side had lost its head too, Damen had made sure of that. Guion had ran away, no one would have listened to him anyway.  
And Jord’s side, well… they had always had one true ruler, and he was gone. Jord had been the one with the title, but that too was in the past.  
Damen was the one they had been obeying to for this battle. He leaded them to victory.  
But he wouldn’t be giving anymore orders today.  
Damianos, Jord knew that now. Their enemy had leaded them to victory, and now he was sobbing and screaming, clutching at Laurent’s body.  
The soldiers were frozen because they didn’t have anyone to follow anymore. They were all afraid. More than they had been of battle and of death. There would no longer be anyone to protect them and make sure they stay alive until the end, no one to shine and guide them toward hope and victory.  
There was only a fragile shell of a boy left.  
Laurent looked very small in death. A sharp reminder that he was just a twenty years old boy who had held the fate of a kingdom on his shoulders. Those shoulders looked very frail now, too frail to be asked to carry that much weight. But he was the Prince.  
It was his duty.  
Jord’s duty had been to follow and protect him, and he failed, he failed so hard he could never forgive himself, if he even survived more than a couple weeks, now. He let himself be fooled by Aimeric’s pretty face, and he leads them all to ruin, to have to face that battle, to be called traitors. Laurent’s death was his fault.  
Not Damen’s, not Aimeric’s, his. How could he ever forgive himself that ?  
The armies were frozen, dead bodies all over the ground, and the few still standing were all looking at the same place. Where Damen was clutching Laurent, crying and begging a dead man to wake up.  
Jord thought that, maybe, between all the lies, Aimeric’s, and Damianos’, and the Regent’s, there was at least one thing that had been true, and that was that Damen had loved Laurent. Not just respected him. Loved him.  
Jord had loved Laurent too, the same way he had loved his brother before him. Admiring him from a level too low to be acknowledged. He didn’t mind, he was too low to expect anything.  
Yet, Laurent had given him his trust, gave him the responsibility to lead his men, and Jord had failed him. And now Laurent was dead.  
Like Auguste was dead.  
Jord remembered that day, in Marlas, the immense pain when he realized his idol was fallible, that now it had fallen. The sun had fallen, and Jord had doubted it could raise up again the next day. Everything had fallen to pieces in that exact moment, the man he had believed in and followed blindly was gone, and the finality of it had shaken his world.  
It had shaken Laurent’s world so much more, and Jord had felt selfish for crying over the death of Auguste when his brother was screaming in pain.  
But Laurent had overcome it, eventually. He had overcome everything that had been thrown his way during all those years, his armor encasing a piece of Auguste’s sun he was still carrying.  
Even during the worse of times, Jord had felt hope and strength every time he saw Laurent and that sun shining through him.  
Most of the world would never know how much Laurent could shine and be… the golden prince everyone was craving.  
He would have made a great king, and through the years Jord watched him rise and grow, and realized he would make a greater king than even his brother.  
But all was done, and Laurent was not shining anymore.  
Around them, the sun was setting, and Jord feared that it would never rise again, because the last piece of it had fallen to the ground.


End file.
